Patients with melanoma or breast carcinoma undergoing axillary dissection are randomized to receive early or delayed shoulder mobilization following surgery. The study is designed to answer questions: Does Physical Therapy immediately post-op. interfere with wound healing? Does Physical Therapy immediately post-op offer more effective treatment for shoulder function in this population? Eighteen patients have been entered into the study, but data is not yet definitive.